1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer capable of printing two surfaces of a web, and more particularly, to a printer utilizing a rotary mechanism to rotate a web for two-surface print.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a conventional printer capable of printing two surfaces of a web can utilize two print head respectively disposed by two sides of the web, so as to print ink on the surfaces of the web. The other conventional printer capable of printing two surfaces of a web can change an advancing path of the web by a rotary mechanism, so as to print ink on the different surfaces of the web by one print head. However, the conventional printers have drawbacks of complicated structures, huge volume and low print quality. Design of a printer capable of printing two surfaces of the web on the premise that the printer includes one print head with identical advancing paths for keeping preferable print quality is an important issue in the mechanism industry.